Hummingbird
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Viñeta / / Porque ella ama esa pequeña línea invisible entre la locura sin vuelta atrás y la locura necesaria para sobrevivir, pero no más que la esperanza. Y amarla otra vez hace que lo odie todo con más desesperación dentro del orgásmico espectáculo que esconde Deadman Wonderland.


Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, son de Jinsei Kataoka y Kazuma Kondou, yo sólo los usé para darle vida a esta viñeta. Ubicada luego de que Minatsuki perdiese su primera batalla contra Ganta.

Sin más,** disfruten.**

* * *

Se echó hacia atrás en la incómoda silla de madera, sintiendo en su espalda la suave caricia de varios pétalos de rosas y margaritas como un susurro suave y cargado de fragancias que la embriagaban. Pero no era suficiente.

Porque jamás era suficiente.

Y él lo había dicho, el muy bastardo se lo había reclamado como si lo entendiera, como si realmente pudiese comprenderla.

Pero nadie era capaz de comprenderla. Porque siquiera ella podía entender qué pasaba en el fondo más oscuro de su mente, ese que recuerda cuando asesinó a su padre por razones confusas…y se ríe.

Y sabe que hay algo retorcido y oscuro dentro de su corazón cuando el sólo recuerdo la hace sonreír y sentir deseos de relamerse los rosados labios. Pero no le importa, porque ese momento de su vida la hace sufrir, hace que algo en su corazón duela hasta el punto en que se ha vuelto placentero, deliciosamente infernal.

Y ella necesita de ese dolor, necesita ese orgásmico martilleo en su pecho que parece romper sus costillas y asfixiarla hasta las náuseas.

Lo necesita porque, sin esa sensación de dolor constante, de sufrimiento y compasión por su patético pasado, sabe que cruzará una línea de la locura donde ya no será posible regresar.

Y ella sabe que está medio loca, porque todos en el _sector G_ lo están. Porque así sobreviven, porque tras los collares y los dulces tiene que haber una fascinación por esa sangre que tanto los distingue y que derramaban en vano, compartiéndola al pelear como un sagrado acto sexual plagado de muerte y humillación ante las cámaras.

Está sonriendo, sonriendo con esa demencia tan suya mientras se toma la cara recordando cómo el público pedía que _Woodpecker_ la matara, que regara su sangre y luego hiciese de su cuerpo una vasija irreconocible donde almacenar sus blanquecidos fluidos. Que hiciese de ella lo que todos querían, lo que anhelaban a gritos al ver una figura tan frágil con colmillos tan afilados como ella.

Y está a punto de reír a gritos, de reír al punto de llorar hasta el hartazgo, pero el movimiento de la cama la detiene devolviéndola a la realidad, donde su hermano duerme descansando de las heridas que ella misma le causó.

Admiró su cuerpo, tendido cual largo era sobre la cama de mantas amarillas. Qué increíble era, ciertamente. La genética de los dos bastardos que los habían parido había servido de algo, al menos.

Frunció el ceño, llevándose una mano a la frente, temblorosa. Odiaba las flores, odiaba las trenzas y las cosas hermosas. Pero, sobre todo, odiaba la idea de su hermano y el estúpido de su amigo queriendo hacerse los héroes con ella, con mentiras de salvarla donde no había posibilidad siquiera de sobrevivir.

Cayendo por una cara bonita y un cuerpo atrayente. Qué estúpidamente predecibles que eran los hombres. No había cosa más repugnante y digna de masacrar.

Pero, ciertamente jamás había esperado el perdón de su hermano. Tampoco la actitud de Ganta, que después de haberla deseado con tanta intensidad antes de la pelea no hubiese querido aprovecharse de su inconciencia cuando ya la tuvo desmayada, entregada cual patética bolsa de piel y carne sanguinolenta ante sus pies.

Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose más confundida que nunca. ¿Por qué venían a arruinar su espectáculo, su perfecta mentira de risas socarronas e insultos a gritos? Su hermano juntando jodidos puntos hasta el hartazgo, después de haber presenciado el asesinato de su padre, haberlo usado de mismísimo escudo humano e insultarlo, aún después de todo ello deseando salvarla, como si nada de eso realmente importase.

Se abrazó a sí misma, sin poder dejar de observarlo. Su hermano aún no comprendía que ella no necesitaba ser salvada, porque el verdadero monstruo era ella, ella bajo toda esa hermosa cascara que escondía un corazón pútrido y negro, tan anhelante de sangre que a veces le causaba pesadillas que la hacían gritar por las noches y retorcerse de angustia.

Incluso ese imbécil de Ganta insistía en ayudarla, proponiéndole escapar en menos de veinte minutos de haberla conocido. ¿Es que ella acaso tenía un imán para subnormales? Suspiró con fastidio.

Pero… Querían ayudarla, ¿verdad?

Quitó lentamente un mechón del rostro de su hermano, sorprendiéndose en silencio de lo suave que era su cabello, de lo pacífico que se veía mientras dormía. Se preguntó qué tan tranquila debían de sentirse las personas que no habían derramado tanta sangre como ella y los otros que pululaban por el sector, cada uno anhelante del momento para matar o morir en el sagrado ritual de humillación que profesaban.

Y amaba ese acto, ese donde ella actuaba como la más grande hija de puta de todos los tiempos, riendo ante cosas que aterran al más valiente, riendo casi hasta llorar de toda la miseria que parece que la ahoga en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Ama esa pequeña línea invisible entre la locura sin vuelta atrás y la locura necesaria para sobrevivir.

Sí, pero…no amaba esas cosas más que la posibilidad de volver a ser libre, de tener esa segunda oportunidad que ella tanto había reclamado entre lágrimas y torturas ajenas. Recordaba lentamente tiempos en que era esa esperanza, y no la demencia, lo que había dado fuerzas a su alma para seguir adelante.

Y eso la hacía débil, porque ahora temía de la seguridad de la única persona que podía liberar ese lado _humano_ de su alma.

—Eres un idiota…—masculló intentando que su tono fuese de odio puro, pero sólo logró el susurro quebradizo clásico de la más simple mentira. Se maldijo en voz alta, furiosa consigo misma.

Porque ahora, con esa nueva debilidad, con esta terrible esperanza renaciendo desde su pútrido cuerpo, ¿cómo iba ella a sobrevivir en aquel mundo de sanguinolenta locura?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Hay muy pocos fics de esta serie que, claramente, merece más atención. ya en dos días me he tragado el anime y parte del manga y soy una fan, jeje. **

**Los quiero un jodido montón. **

**Celiane.**

_¿Qué tal un review?_

_Gracias (:_


End file.
